1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device capable of sensing touch by detecting an applied pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display devices. Flat panel display devices widely use touch functions to input signals into the flat panel display devices. As an example of the touch functions, the flat panel display devices sense a variation in capacitance according to a user's touch.
However, in terms of a conventional flat panel display device sensing a variation in capacitance, a pattern of capacitance is formed inside the flat panel display device and the pattern is sensed so as to determine a user's touch and the location of the touch. Thus, circuitry inside the flat panel display device becomes complicated. Also, when the location of the touch is determined according to a variation in capacitance, the capacitance often varies before the device is touched, thereby causing errors in determining the location of the touch.